


Make Me Yours

by xxenjoy



Series: October prompts 2020 [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Marking, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: After drunkenly falling into bed with Geralt, Jaskier wakes up to realize just how enthusiastic Geralt was.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: October prompts 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950757
Comments: 20
Kudos: 296





	Make Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I would very much like to write more of this/extend this at some point, if anyone would be interested in reading it.

Jaskier knows the body moving against him belongs to Geralt, but the weight of that knowledge can't break through the haze of alcohol in his mind. He knows the deep, rumbling voice and the rough hands that curve around his hips, holding him close - although he's never experienced them like this before. He should be worried about what happens next, that he's making a terrible mistake, that Geralt won't be there when he wakes up in the morning - any number of things - but he's pleasantly drunk and Geralt feels _good_.

There's a vague buzz of worry that creeps to the surface, but when Geralt presses him into the bed, crawling up over him, nothing at all could matter more than the brush of his lips or the press of his hands. Jaskier sinks happily into the cloud of lust, moaning his approval into the cold air. Geralt spends hours taking him apart, longer than Jaskier ever thought he could withstand. And when they finally fall apart, panting and exhausted, Jaskier crawls across the bed to curl up against him. 

Jaskier blinks awake and is aware of three things almost immediately. First, he drank far more than he should have last night (but it was a festival, so how could he not?). Second, either he spent the entire night running around or he had one hell of a romp last night. And thirdly, it was most likely the latter because he's stark naked, sticky, and lying on top of a very naked Witcher. 

He shifts and realizes Geralt is hard under him and not even that is enough to stop the churning in his stomach just from the slight motion. Jaskier groans and reluctantly rolls off the bed, only barely making it across the floor before throwing up. Geralt comes up behind him, running a hand across his shoulders. Jaskier looks up to find him bright-eyed and, apparently, feeling perfectly fine. Jaskier groans again and Geralt crouches down next to him. 

His fingers slide over Jaskier's skin and despite the roiling nausea, Jaskier shudders and presses up into the touch. 

"Here," Geralt says, offering a small bottle to him. Jaskier looks at it and blinks up at him.

"Won't your potions kill me?"

Geralt huffs a soft laugh. "It's a... modified version of one of my potions. It'll help with the hangover." Jaskier manages a weak smile and sniffs at the liquid, frowning at it. From anyone else, the stench would be enough to turn him off of it, but he trusts Geralt not to poison him, so he drinks it. 

It takes a few minutes to kick in, but it does help.

Geralt's fingers brush against his back, up along his shoulders. "What happened to you?" he asks and Jaskier looks back over his shoulder, only just spotting the dark marks on his shoulder. He huffs a laugh and shifts to sit on the floor. 

"That would be your work, darling. Do you not remember?" He's worried for a moment, that Geralt _doesn't_ remember and that the casual conversation is about to come to an abrupt halt. 

The feeling of regret is already burning at the back of his throat, but Geralt just drops to the floor next to him, far away enough that they aren't touching, but he smiles.

"I remember. I didn't realize I was so... enthusiastic."

"I kinda like them," Jaskier shrugs, turning to him. He spreads his legs, indicating the splotches lining the inside of his thighs and Geralt gawks at him. "Never thought you'd be the kind to go in for that kind of thing."

"Jaskier, I _bit_ you."

"Mmm,” he grins, “yeah you did."

Geralt rolls his eyes fondly. "I see you're feeling better."

"Thanks to you." Jaskier flicks his eyes up to Geralt's then down to his lap. "You know, I think there's a bit of skin you missed. If you want _everyone_ to know who I've been with." His lips curl up in a smirk and Geralt moves, pinning him against the floor with a growl before Jaskier can even catch his breath.


End file.
